A Very Sick Hero
by Jenstone
Summary: Link's come down with the sniffs, but will Ghirahim leave him to face it alone? Of course not! Because that's not what demon lords do...I think. Rated T because of abuse in certain chapters! NO YAOI—GhiraLink FLUFF! Special thanks to FunshineXD for several ideas!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The thought... is so beautiful up here *points to brain*. But I have no idea how this will turn out! I wanted it to be a 1-5 chapter story and not a long, detailed story so I can have some room to breathe. An author's nightmare, is it not? XD**

**It's 1:00 A.M., and I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes/errors. -_-**

**Anyways, enjoy~! Afterwards I want to read another LoZ story by increak96.**

* * *

Link coughed, sneezed, and rubbed his head.

He'd been feeling sick like this for a while—but he didn't admit it. He had a job to do, and it meant protecting his friend from...

Link coughed again. _'Geez, how long is this cold going to last?' _he thought to himself. It was making its way into his thoughts, blocking out things he nedded to focus on. Strategy, skills, and combat. Oh, especially combat.

He reached for a lever but his arm guided him to the empty wall.

Fi appeared out of his sword. "Master, I am detecting that you are ill," she said.

Really? Gah... No crap, Fi. "I...I know," Link replied, widening his eyes a little more to see clearly in front of him. Again he missed his target on the wall, and he growled.

"Master, it would be wise to get some rest."

Link sighed. "I'm fine. At least for now, anyways."

"The sickness is affecting your mind, Master, and that is-"

"I'm fine!" Link shouted. Fi went back into the sword and Link banged his forehead on the wall, coughing again.

* * *

After a few hours, (when Link finally made it through), he walked through a door. The big doors shut behind him, and he looked up to Ghirahim sitting on a big piece of a robot.

Link helplessly swung out in front of him—he didn't know why—and hit a pillar. Link coughed and rubbed his throat, dropping his sword to the ground.

Ghirahim eyed him carefully, then looked at the sword, then back at Link.

But he ignored it and started with his introduction.

Link didn't hear a word—he was too busy coughing his brain out. Ghirahim occassionally looked at him and went silent, but he finally sighed and snapped his fingers.

The robot was put together with magic, turning into a giant thing that looked almost impossible to beat.

Link widened his eyes and dug out his whip, yanked back his sword, and ducked for cover behind a pillar when the first attack came.

Link groaned as his stomach started acting up, but he fought the urge to puke. Instead, he tried to focus on the robot boss, even though it was hard. His vision went blurry at times, so it was easy for it to land a few strikes on the hero.

"G-Gah!" Link gasped as it struck his side.

"Honestly, sky-child. You're setting a bad example." Ghirahim's voice echoed throughout the room, followed by a laugh.

Link sneezed and groaned again.

He grit his teeth, expecting another blow—nothing happened.

Link looked around. Ghirahim had snapped, deactivating the robot.

"Sky-"

Link didn't hear the rest.

Instead, he blacked out.

* * *

Link opened his eyes. He reached for his sword, but nothing was there. In fact, he couldn't even move his arms!

He looked over his shoulder. His hands were bond tightly together by a metal chain. Great...

His ankles were tied together as well, attaching to the bed he was lying on.

"Fi?" Link called out.

Nothing...

"Sky-child..."

Link's head snapped beside him. When he saw Ghirahim, he began to struggle to break out of the stubborn chains. Ghirahim just chuckled, taking Link's chin in his hand and lifting it up.

Ugh. Just looking into Ghirahim's eyes made him want to puke!

"Get...Away!" Link shouted, but he coughed after.

"What?" Ghirahim said. "And leave you to suffer? Well I certainly don't know about you, but I wouldn't let that happen! I'm doing this for one reason and one reason only."

"Oh YEAH? And what's that?" —Another cough.

Ghirahim gave him a devilish grin, leaning in close to his ear and whispering: "Revenge, Link. I want my revenge."

* * *

**A/N: whew! Finished it at 1:06!**

**Expect more chapters soon, but not too soon, because right now I'm tired and I want to sleeeep. /-.-\**

**Night, my dearest sky-children. Or if it's daytime where you are, morning/afternoon, my dearest skychildren. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Haha, continuing~! **

**Enjoy! Review and favorite! Mainly review! (I really like reviews...) **

* * *

"Go away! Let me out!" Link continued to cry, even though it hurt his throat.

Ghirahim shook his head, still grinning. "You know, sky-child, keeping you here gives me time to...Investigate."

"Let me go!" Link shouted again.

Ghirahim ignored him. "I'm still searching for that girl, Link. Remember when I told you that I would make you deafen yourself with the sound of your screams? Don't think I haven't forgotten about that."

Link suddenly turned silent.

Ghirahim snapped in a sword and pressed the tip gently against Link's chest.

Link felt himself go cold in fear. He would of been more...determined, but he was chained and he couldn't do anything to defend himself, practically dead already.

"So, Link," Ghirahim said, putting a little more pressure into Link, making him wince. "Are you going to let me care for you, even though you'll lose your dignity, but keep the little goddess safe?"—he mumbled 'For now...'—"or are you going to let me kill you here on the spot, letting me take the maiden even though you keep your pride?"

Link gulped.

"Answer me, sky-child."

Link was still silent.

"If you keep refusing to answer, I'll assume you want to die."

Link growled. "Take care of me, dangit!"

Ghirahim smirked, pulling the sword away. "Good choice." He snapped and it disappeared. "Now, does your head hurt?"

Link _refused_ to answer. _'Maybe keeping quiet will-' _

"I asked you a question!"

Link snapped his head up. "A lot more now that I'm with you."

Ghirahim just grinned. "Flattery won't get you anywhere."

Link jumped as something dug into his side. "Ouch!" he yelped.

Ghirahim pulled it out. "You're welcome, Link."

Link growled, but it made his head feel a little bit better. But he thanked Ghirahim with a glare.

"A little 'Thanks Ghirahim' would be nice."

Link shook his head, which was rewarded with a backhanded slap across the face.

"So rude, sky-child."

Link growled, struggling to free his hands. "Just let me go and maybe I'll thank you."

"What?" Ghirahim said. "I'm not letting you go. But—" Ghirahim snapped, and the chains around Link's wrists disappeared. "—you might as well have the freedom to relax."

Link stretched his arms above his head, blushing when Ghirahim eyed his movements with an amused look.

"Do you have to watch everything I do?" Link asked.

"No, but I will. It's rather fun," Ghirahim replied.

"Then how am I supposed to relax?!"

"Just pretend I'm not here." Ghirahim playfully hit Link on the nose with his index finger.

Link breathed out heavily in distress, then coughed.

Ghirahim thought about what to do next. He hadn't been sick for hundreds of years...Taking care of someone who was sick was a different story. He brushed a hand through Link's hair, earning a glare, but he ignored it and sat down in front of Link, continuing to brush his hand through Link's dirty blonde locks.

"The least you could do is stop giving me those looks," Ghirahim said. "They're quite demeaning..."

Link's glare faded into an expressionless look.

"Smile for me, will you sky-child?"

Link rolled his eyes. _'Smile for me, will you sky-child? Ugh...'_

Ghirahim smirked. "Do it."

"I'm not in the mood to smile for you, Ghirahim!" Link snapped. He moaned.

_'Oh... no...' _

Ghirahim noticed what was wrong. He pulled his hand away from Link's hair. "Smile, and I'll take you to the bathroom."

His stomach was in pain. He had to puke... The substance was already coming up his throat.

"Smile."

Link groaned and gave Ghirahim a weak smile. Suddenly, the chains around his ankles disappeared.

"Come on, Link."

* * *

Link emptied all that was in his stomach as Ghirahim kept a grip on the back of his neck.

"I h-hate throwing...up..." Link said quietly, puking once more.

"We've all been there, just let it go," Ghirahim said.

Link grit his teeth. He didn't like being comforted by his enemy, not one bit! Why was Ghirahim doing this, anyways? Oh...right. For revenge.

Ghirahim was planning on humiliating him. Breaking him was a different story...It wouldn't be much fun if Link wasn't a challenge. Sick people were always so weak.

Ghirahim slid off Link's hat, going through his hair again.

Link widened his eyes as he realized something.

"Where did you put Fi?!" he coughed out, struggling.

Ghirahim pinned Link's arms behind his back, pressing him to a wall.

"She's fine, sky-child. Now, open your mouth."

Link shook his head, pressing his lips as tight as he could together.

Ghirahim dug his finger into Link's side where the shot had been inserted before. When Link opened his mouth to cry out, Ghirahim put the thermometer in Link's mouth, making sure it went under his tongue.

Link narrowed his eyes at Ghirahim.

After a few seconds of silence and deadly glares, Ghirahim took it out.

"Well, congrats, Link. You really are sick."

_'Like I didn't know that. What'd I do, PRETEND to be sick so I would be cared for?!' _Link thought.

"Sarcasm won't get you anywhere."

...

Ghirahim chuckled.

"You really are just a child," Ghirahim said, once more "booping" Link on the nose.

Link rolled his eyes, turning his head to the side.

Link gasped as Ghirahim lifted him up, one arm under his neck and the other under his knees.

"Put me down!" Link shouted.

But Ghirahim's answer didn't really shock him, it was as dirty as mud: "No."

* * *

**A/N: Lol all the fluff. :3 **

**Please review! I check every day for reviews! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: *sighs* I was trying to get my sister to play Skyward Sword because I said I would help her but she ditched it just before the Wing Ceremony. XD I thought 'Ugh' but she said she would play it again the next day so that made me feel a little bit better. ^^**

**Lol no dirty thoughts people when reading the first few sentences. **

**Anyways, review, fave, and enjoy! **

* * *

Link made a mental note to slap Ghirahim later. For now, he focused on looking for a way out. He had tried to keep track of where he was going, but this place was HUGE.

"I know what you're thinking, sky-child," Ghirahim said. "I promise you, there is no way out of this one. No heroic escape."

Link rolled his eyes but let out a yelp when his enemy tossed him on a bed. At least it was a bed and not the floor.

Ghirahim snapped and a Link felt a chain snake around his leg.

"You're going to try and run away," Ghirahim said. "So there." He pointed to the chain then looked back at Link's face.

Link kicked his leg forward—well, tried to—as Ghirahim walked closer. Ghirahim just sighed and threw Link on his back, using one hand to pin his arms above his head. With this advantage, Ghirahim was able to slide Link's gloves off.

Ghirahim continued to take off Link's clothes, save his pants and undershirt.

Link sneezed, earning an amused chuckle from the demon lord.

Link tried to lift his hand to slap Ghirahim, but his wrist was grabbed harshly and bent the wrong way until it snapped. Link cried out in pain.

What? He's Link's enemy! He does what he wants.

Ghirahim let go of Link entirely, even the chain disappeared, and threw his head violently onto a pillow.

"You're going to sleep."

Link growled. He wasn't tired...He just felt tired.

...Or maybe that was the same thing.

Either way, he wasn't going to sleep in front of Ghirahim. Who knows what flooded the demon's mind? Ghirahim could be planning to rape him in his sleep for all he knew!

Ghirahim snapped, and a new chain connected Link's ankle to the bed.

"You're not gonna sleep with me... are you?" Link hesitantly asked.

That just earned him an amused chuckle. "No, dirty sky-child," Ghirahim responded. "I have much to do. Besides, I'm not going to risk getting sick from you. No way."

Link mentally sighed in relief.

"Now sleep, sky-child. You might want to get your strength back."

Link closed his eyes once the demon lord exited the room.

Escaping can wait. This bed was soooft.

* * *

**A/N: OMG short chapter! Me sorry! But right now I want to watch Smurfs 2. And...Tomorrow I'm going to a lock-in at my church for the night (Sunday night) but I will bring my tablet and work on my stories, so don't worry! Of course I may be a little slacky (key word MAY) in writing my chapters because we're allowed to bring our video games. :3 **

**R & R! Remember, I check every day and night! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I WAS going to originally upload this chapter differently. Of course, Link would still be having his little crazy time, it would just be taken differently (as in that, Link would of done-sigh-maybe ill post the deleted chapter on dA or Tumblr). But...enjoy and review! :)**

* * *

**Ghirahim's POV**

As I left the room I could hear a slight...giggle? Link covered himself in the covers as if it were the softest bed in the world—it might of been. Well, to him at least.

For a few times I actually thought about killing him on the spot. It would be easy, and he'd be out of my way so I could go retrive my master and rid of the worthless girl.

But...I quickly changed my mind.

If I were to kill him, I wouldn't be keeping my promise to defean him with his own screams. I couldn't get information on where the girl was...he knows, doesn't he? Besides, I want him for myself. He's too adorable to pass up.

I walked around the house. Where was I going again?

Eh...I need some fresh air, anyways. I guess I can start searching for that little goddess.

* * *

**Link's POV**

Mm...The bed was sooo soft.

It felt like I was on a cloud.

Maybe I was... hehe... A cloud! In a house! It made me start to giggle.

I laughed and laughed, wrapping myself in a piece of the cloud. Soffft!

* * *

**3rd Person**

Ghirahim had been searching for hours. No luck on finding the maiden.

He decided to check up on Link. When he opened the bedroom door, he almost burst out laughing. Link was lying on the floor, wrapped in the covers, snoring very faintly.

Ghirahim chuckled and picked Link up, placing him back on the bed.

Link shivered and opened his eyes. "Wha...What happened?"

"You were just asleep. In a very amusing way," Ghirahim said, chuckling once more. "But, do you feel alright? Do you need water or something?"

Link blushed. "No. I'm fine, Ghirahim."

"Are you sure?" Ghirahim asked.

"Yes." Link said and turned his head away.

Ghirahim sighed. "Fine. Now, come on, sky-child. It's time for dinner."

"Why don't you just let me starve?!" Link snapped.

"Why...Do you WANT to starve to death?" Ghirahim asked, glancing at him.

Link dropped his head and stood up. "No..."

"I didn't think so," Ghirahim said. He motioned for Link to follow, and he did—but hesitantly.

"You're so daft," Ghirahim said as they walked.

"Am not!" Link shouted.

Ghirahim smiled. "You're just proving yourself wrong."

Link growled. "..."

* * *

**A/N: There. Whew. Next chapter should have more details and length. Right now I have to go clean my room or I don't get my allowance. If I don't get my allowance, I don't have the money to buy what I want on eBay, and then I'll be sad 'cause I don't have a joooob I'm too young. -_-**

**Mind sprouting some ideas through PM or reviews? Thanks. ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you 'FunshineXD' for sharing ideas with me. ;) They were awesome! I want to draw a picture of my OCs for you guys... my deviantART is GhiraGummy if I ever draw one. -*-**

**This chapter has some fighting/violence. Please be aware of this.**

* * *

_'I have to get out of here.' _Link thought.

"Do I have to make you scream it?" Ghirahim said, interrupting Link's thoughts. "There isn't a way out of here unless you can teleport, like myself."

"Would you stop reading my thoughts or whatever your doing?!" Link said. "It's creeping me out!"

Ghirahim just chuckled. "It's quite naughty up there, isn't it?"

Link growled. "Shut...UP and stop it!"

Ghirahim held up his arms in surrender then pointed beside him. "Go that way."

Link shook his head and turned to the side. _'There's GOT to be a way out!'_

"I told you to go that way," Ghirahim repeated, grabbing Link's shoulder and turning him back around. Link slapped his hand away and tried to run, only to have something pick him up by the ankle. Link was hanging upside down a few feet off the ground.

"Put me down!" Link shouted.

"Don't even think about escaping, Link," Ghirahim said.

"I'm going to escape anytime I want!" Link said.

"If you do...I'll have to get _abusive_ with you," Ghirahim said. The way he said it made Link shiver.

"Don't you dare, Ghirahim," Link said. "Besides, I'm going to kill you later! Zelda will be saved!"

"You want to play, Link?"

"Bring it on!"

Ghirahim dropped Link and let him hit the ground.

Lin groaned, rubbing his head before he was thrown against the wall, sent into a coughing fit. He stood up and looked for something... anything he could use for a weapon.

Link reached his hand out—right when an electric shock ran through his body.

"Gah...I..." Link stuttered, trying to keep himself under control as he was shocked.

"See? I told you," Ghirahim said. "When I play a game, I never lose. Never."

Link gasped as the electricity stopped and he fell to the ground, landing on his knees. He released what was in his stomach, coughing and digging his fingers into the floor.

"...When you were asleep."

Link looked up. "W-What?"

"When you were asleep, it was truly amusing. When I found you, you were on the floor, wrapped in the covers like it was the softest cloud in the sky."

Link blushed. "I..."

Ghirahim shrugged. "No need to explain. You're just lucky you didn't break anything." He smirked at Link. "Or else you would of gotten it, quite badly."

Link took a deep breath as Ghirahim brushed a hand through his hair.

"It's too bad you won't be able to rescue the spirit maiden. Zelda, was it?"

_"Link! Help me! Demise is escaping! Hurry, Link, hurry!" _

Link brushed Ghirahim's hand away and stared at the wall. "Zel...da!"

_"Link, save me!"_

"Zelda!"

Ghirahim smiled at him.

Link stood up but yelped as his hair was grabbed.

"You want to go find your friend?" Ghirahim asked, still smiling.

Link was silent.

"Well, do you?"

"T-That wasn't Zelda...was it?!"

Ghirahim dropped Link. "No, of course it wasn't."

Link took a breath of relief.

"Or...was it?"

Link growled and jumped up, reading to punch Ghirahim in the face. Ghirahim simply grabbed his wrist and held him in place.

"You jerk!" Link screamed. "Let me go! I don't want to be here!"

"What...You want to go?" Ghirahim asked. He snapped, and Link was left alone in a large maze. The walls were black, the sky seemed to be a neverending shade of dark red, and the maze was...very long.

"Find your way out of this!" Ghirahim's voice echoed throughout the room.

Link gulped.

_"Link! Please...help...me..." _

Link clutched his hair. "Z...Zelda..."

* * *

**A/N: IS IT REALLY ZELDA?! **

**Well, I guess you guys will see then. Next chapter! Mwahaha! **

**Special thanks to FunshineXD for the maze idea and I think two others in this chapter. If you're reading this, I would love more! Even if you're not FunshineXD, ideas are certainly welcome! You can leave them in the reviews, or PM them to me! (Seriously, guys...let's share ideas. I'm certain that I use any idea, any in the world that I like!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. -_- I've just been busy with school, and I haven't been turning in all my math homework lately, which is making me tense. Friday (31st) is my birthday... if you want to celebrate with me, but you don't have to. I don't think I'll update on that day, though. **

* * *

How long had he been walking? An hour? A day?

Link sighed and wiped a little bit of sweat off his forehead. It sure was hot in the maze...

_"Link! Where are you? Have you... failed?" _

Link clutched his hair and dropped to his knees. The torture had been going on for a while now. He had thrown up three times, been sent into a coughing fit several times, and he felt cold and hot at the same time.

_"Please, Link. The entire world is counting on you."_

Link had had enough. He growled and stood up, ignoring his body's protests, and grabbed a nerby stick.

"Just fight me already, Ghirahim!" Link shouted.

No reply.

"Gh...Ghirahim?"

Silence.

"GHIRAHIM!"

Link squeezed his eyes shut.

_"Link!" _

Link dropped the stick and fell back down to his knees.

_"Link! Don't give up! Link!" _

Link dug his fingers into the dirt.

"I'm sorry..." Link could barely say the words. "I'm scared..."

_"L...Link?" _

* * *

**A/N: I feel like a jerk. THIS is what you call a short chapter! But I have no ideas. Well, I do, but MLP is on my TV (haha) and I'm also really sick... This morning I had lost my voice and now it's barely back.**

**Please review... **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: FunshineXD helped with ideas. Seriously, you. Are. Awesome! **

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Zelda touched Link's shoulder. Link looked up.

_"Link," _she said, _"please dont-" _She stopped.

Link stared into her eyes uncertainly. Was she real...?

"Zelda!" Link cried out. He stood up and reached out to her-

Nothing.

Link sighed and hung his head in defeat but widened his eyes as two cold hands slipped underneath his tunic, touching his bare back.

"C-Cold!" Link gasped, looking over his shoulder.

Ghirahim was there, smiling. He moved his hands to Link's sides. Link bit his lip.

"Is this spot sensitive?" Ghirahim asked, feeling across that spot again. Link squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to laugh.

Ghirahim brushed over it even lighter, and Link smiled, eyes still shut. Then, Ghirahim flicked out his tongue in front of Link's face, like he had done in the Skyview temple. Link grit his teeth is disgust.

"...I'm waiting, sky-child."

Link bit his lip and let out a quiet chuckle. Suddenly, he was pushed to the ground. Dazed and confused, Link turned silent.

Ghirahim sat down in between Link's legs and leaned forward a little bit.

"Ghirahim, what are you-" Link started, but he was cut himself off and replaced it with a laugh when Ghirahim started _tickling _him.

"No, Ghirahim, st-stop!" Link said in between gasps for air and laughter.

After what seemed like forever, Ghirahim stood up and snapped.

Link blinked and pulled down his tunic, holding his arms close to his chest.

_'What. Just. Happened?'_

He stood up and looked around. This wasn't where he was before...

_'Gah, dangit! Ghirahim used that as a way to get me back to the beginning! How irritating...' _

He grit his teeth and turned around. When he realized Ghirahim wasn't there, he started to walk forward.

"I'm sooo going to kill him!"

* * *

Link stopped to examine his injuries. He had been slapped several times... Ghirahim broke his wrist, and hit his side (the same side Ghirahim tickled him on). His wrist wasn't bothering him, so he took the thought that Ghirahim healed him when he was sleeping.

_"Eh... dachén yu, noye, shun du..." _

Link blinked and looked up.

"Stupid dehydration," he mumbled, kicking a rock.

* * *

Ghirahim watched Link with an amused grin. He wasn't sure what to do with him, besides torture him mentally, emotionally, and physically.

He licked his lips. If only... There was!

"Oh, sky-child," he said. "For what you have in store for you I almost feel... pity."

He raised his arm to snap. "But of course, mercy and pity are the only things I lack."

He disappeared in a sea of diamonds.

* * *

**A/N: Ooooooh! What's he gonna doooo?! **

**Past. I don't know. I don't even have an idea for the next chapter. But certainly I will think of something! And yes, Funshine, I still have those other ideas stored up here *points to head* and I will be using them. **

**P.S. The tickle part? Not even the beginning.**

**Oh yeah... There's mooore. **

**(I played way to much Twilight Princess today. *blinks*) **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Helloooo! In case you're wondering, Yolo & Twilight Sparklez ARE still going to be continued. But…because I have so many stories in the making, I'm probably going to start writing them down on paper first, then uploading them a few days later. Because on paper, I have to revise, edit, etc, ya know, the writing process. -_- Then I have to type them on the computer or tablet (depending on what I want to type it on), make final grammar changes, and then upload it.**

* * *

Link ran a hand through his hair, groaning.

He was tired, thirsty, and hungry. He guessed the hungry and thirsty part was his fault—he kind of threw away the chance of a dinner trying to run away. And where did it land him? That's right, a maze.

He shook his head and continued to walk. He wouldn't stop—no, stopping to rest would give Ghirahim a chance to take actions with him. Taking him back to the beginning, injuring him… tickling him.

_'Ugh! What a freak!' _Link thought to himself, remembering the awfully strange torture.

Little did he know that Ghirahim was right behind him, watching his every move—

—with an ocarina.

* * *

Ghirahim took another look at the instrument in his hand.

It was simple, made of wood. He had made it himself when he was a little kid, with the guidance of his master, of course. He hadn't really used it, but he did know a song that would drive Link crazy. Hopefully.

He looked at Link for a moment. Was it really worth it? Yes, it was. Anything to get his master back.

"Skychild," Ghirahim said clearly. Link raised his head and turned around to the demon lord.

"What do you WANT?!" Link shouted—forgetting that he shouldn't be talking in such a way when he was so defenseless in front of Ghirahim.

"My, my, such _manners_," Ghirahim said, sarcastically.

"It's not like you're some special friend. I would never be polite around you!"

Ghirahim narrowed his eyes, but quickly got over it. He held up the ocarina. "Do you know what this is?" he asked. Link shook his head. Ghirahim continued, "It is called an ocarina. This one, is special. I made it myself when I was just a child, even younger than you."

Link blinked. Ghirahim? As a child? The thought was almost funny.

Ghirahim smiled. "Why don't you take a seat and I'll play you a song?"

Link slowly sat down on his knees. "Um... o-okay."

Ghirahim put the ocarina to his mouth. Then, the song began.

* * *

Link recognized it right away. No—wait, he didn't. It... It was the Ballad of the Goddess—but it wasn't!

He bit his lip and shut his eyes. Then it hit him: Ghirahim _was _playing the song, but it was backwards! Ugh! Link tried to stop himself from going completely insane.

Ghirahim stopped—"Does it remind you of something, skychild?"

Link nodded.

"Better yet. SomeONE?"

Link nodded. There were almost tears in his eyes.

Ghirahim started to play again.

_'Zelda's not here. But I can't escape to go save her, can I? This sick freak... getting his fun like this...' _

* * *

**A/N: This idea was ALSO by FunshineXD. But no, actually, this is only part of the super-evil torture by the big bad Ghiri! :3 There will be more "beatings" (or violence, whatever you want to call it) in future chapters so I'm going to be one of those cautious people and change the rating to T.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you FunshineXD! *pours jar of cookies into your cookie jar* Here you go, friend~! :D Your little cookie gift. **

**Guess what?! I finished Skyward Sword for the THIRD TIME! I'm so happy. ^^ Demise ish easy... -_- Yeah, but I refuse to delete my save where I need to defeat Demise. I just copied that to the last save and finished it there. My unfinished save is for FIGHTING GHIRAHIM OVER AND OVER THROUGH THE THUNDER DRAGON! **

* * *

Ghirahim finally stopped and looked down at Link, who had fallen asleep.

He kneeled down and brushed a hand through Link's hair. "You know..." he said quietly, "it didn't have to be this way. If only you would cooperate, dear skychild..."

He snapped. The ocarina vanished in diamonds and were replaced by a glass of water.

"I'm still deciding whether or not to give you this," Ghirahim said. He thought for a second, then smiled, as if getting an idea. "Hm, you know, I think this precious liquid can wait."

Link—even in his unconsious state—seemed to wince, as if having a nightmare, or beginning one.

Ghirahim clicked his tongue, then stood up. He snapped and disappeared in a sea of multi-coloured diamonds.

* * *

_Link opened his eyes. He stood up and turned around._

_"Wh-what?" _

_There was a Guardian right in front of him. He shrieked as it was about to hit him, and then he dove away, out of its reach. As it tried to hit him again, Link rolled to the right. He reached for a tear, but his hand went right through, and he couldn't grab it._

_The Guardian raised its blade into the air. Link widened his mouth to scream but nothing would come out..._

_... but... _

_"Ghirahim!" _

* * *

Link snapped open his eyes, breathing heavily. He let his tongue feel around the roof of his mouth, and then he realized how much he needed water. Come to think of it, it was probably why he fell asleep. Or passed out...

He looked up. There was a glass of water just there... in the middle of the path.

Link reached his hand out over his head—a poor attempt to reach it.

He got on his elbows but didn't stand up, or get on his knees. He scooted closer.

"T-too tired..."

He let his body fall back down.

A foot was placed on his back, holding him down harshly and refusing to release the pressure. Link groaned and lifted his head up, trying one more time... Just to reach... Possibly reach...

Ghirahim's hand picked up the water. "What, are you thirsty?"

Link slowly nodded.

"Answer me with words, skychild."

"Y-yes..."

Ghirahim kneeled down and wrapped his arm around Link's waist. "Come on, skychild, sit up."

He helped Link into a sitting position, then leaned him against a rock. He pressed the glass to Link's lips, who didn't even bother to push it away. He laped up the water like a dog, and Ghirahim chuckled.

"Your way of drinking is quite-" He paused when Link pushed away.

"I'm d-done..." he said quietly.

"Let me ask you something, Link," Ghirahim said, "... are you tired of wondering around this maze?"

Link was silent.

"I asked you a question. Answer honestly."

Link was still silent.

Ghirahim stood up, walking a few yards away. "Here. If you're so eager to stay, I won't bother to feed you, or give you water. You can wonder around, having nightmares, hallucinating, dying even. But if you would like, you can bow to me right now, and I'll take you back to my castle, where I will continue to... care... for you."

Link growled. "I'm not bowing OR begging to you! I would rather d-d..." He clutched his stomach. Great...

Ghiraahim rolled his eyes as Link vomited on the ground.

"Your answer...?"

If looks could kill, Ghirahim would be dead and buried. Link wiped his mouth and got to his knees.

"Skychild... the place you have chosen to beg at is quite... disgusting."

Link shrugged it off and continued to lower his body—then he froze.

_'What am I DOING?' _

Ghirahim crossed his arms. "Have you changed your mind? Do you want to fail your little goddess?"

Link grit his teeth. He dug his fingers into the... dirty... ground and leaned down even more.

"Lower."

Link obeyed.

"Lower... You're almost there."

Link's nose was almost touching the ground. "Is... Is this good enough?" he asked, feeling his pride wash away—down the drain...

"Perfect."

* * *

**A/N: WOOSH! Goodbye priiiideee! (Like he had any to begin with... Seriously, he got himself kidnapped by the big bad Ghirahim!) **

**Next chapter soon. Reeeal soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ugh... I just read "Cupcakes" Rarity edition on here... My chest feels weird... well, now I know how Link feels in this. XD **

* * *

Ghirahim grabbed Link's neck and yanked him up. Link gasped and banged lightly against Ghirahim's side, telling him he needed to let go.

Ghirahim shook his head in disapproval, then released his grip.

Link fell to the ground, caughing madly.

Ghirahim reached down and grabbed Link's arm. He snapped, and they disappeared.

* * *

Link blinked and slowly widened his eyes.

"Wh-where am I?" Link called out, blood pouring slowly down his lips.

Ghirahim wrapped his arms tightly around the shivering teenager, his tongue flicking out to lick a bit of blood of of the hero's face—but it only made Link shiver more.

"I think someone is in need of a bath."

Link slowly shook his head. "Ghirahim, I-I'm fine..."

"No, look at yourself. You're filthy from walking around in that dirty maze."

Link turned his gaze down to his body. Ghirahim was right, he was dirty. His tunic was covered in both mud and blood, same for his pants, and his boots needed repairing. The layers were only making him hotter. It sure would be nice to take some of it off...

"It's not something I'm not used to," Link said. "Honestly, Ghirahim, I'm fine."

Ghirahim grabbed his hair and pulled him to his feet. Link bit his lip to keep in his cries.

"No, no, not going for that. Let us go." Ghirahim snapped.

* * *

Ghirahim lifted Link's hand and slipped off his gloves. Then, he did the same with the other.

He pointed to Link's boots and the teen quickly slipped them off. Then his tunic... belt... chainmail... undershirt.

Link shook his head when he reached his pants. "N-no!" He shouted. "Not in front of _you_."

"It's not like you have much of a choice, skychild," Ghirahim replied. "Now take them off or I will do it for you. And I'm certain you don't want that."

Link shook his head once more.

"What... are you afraid I'm going to play it dirty?"

Link's face flushed red. "No!"

Ghirahim chuckled. "Take. Them. Off."

* * *

**A/N: Alright... *stares at viewers... mostly FunshineXD* ideas...? **

**Oh yeah, do you people watch the Game Theorists on YouTube? I watched "Is Link Dead in Majora's Mask?" "Mario is Mental" and "Why the Official Zelda Timeline is Wrong". Don't forget the one about the Companion Cube in Portal.**

**I recommend watching those videos! But some of them DO include swearing and stuff... and the Mario one...?**

**To sum it up, I will NEVER play a Mario game EVER again. That sick... murderer... GAH! **

**Sorry.**

**Anyways, review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Wow... a lot of you like Game Theory. *reads reviews one more time* Whew! Yeah, anyways, I want to say something about my story schedule. After this story is completed, I will finish Link in the Real World, then I will work on Twilight Sparklez. After that one, You Only Live Once. Then Paradox, Fabulous! (which is not published yet), and last but not least: My Little Legend of Minecraft.**

* * *

Link stared at Ghirahim.

Ghirahim shook his head, put his hands up in defeat, and said, "Fine. I'll give you your privacy... But you only have ten minutes before I'm coming in to help you."

"Help... me...?" Link said confusingly. "Why would I need your help?"

Ghirahim glanced at Link's body. "Seen yourself lately?"

Link growled. "Hey, that's just because you've been throwing me around like a ragdoll! It's completely your fault."

Ghirahim shrugged, smirked, and walked out of the room.

Link—when he was sure the demon was gone—slowly tugged his trousers and undergarments downward, then climbed into the tub, the warm water instantly refreshing him.

He sighed in relief. The heat of the water felt good, especially in such a condition.

He sunk down into the tub, and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

When he woke up, a hand was going through his hair. He slowly opened his eyes, turned his head to the left...

... And his face turned so red you probably wouldn't be able to know if it was actually a face or a tomato.

"Zelda...?!" Link gasped, pushing himself into a sitting position, ignoring his body's protests.

Zelda smiled. "Oh skychild, you amuse me." Then she snapped. Link's vision went blurry for a minute, and when he was able to focus, Ghirahim was in her place, chuckling to himself.

"Gh...Ghirahim!" Link snapped. "Don't do that!"

Ghirahim picked up a washcloth and bar of soap. "But then I wouldn't be able to have any fun, would I?"

He picked up the teen's left arm and ran the soap down his arm. Link hissed when it made contact with his small injuries, but it was nothing compared to what he'd felt before.

"Your... idea... of fun... is crazy!" Link gasped, not knowing why it was suddenly hard to speak.

Ghirahim stood up, walking on the other side of the tub, where Link's head was. It was a large bathroom, so it was easy to find a spot to wash off Link without having to get in himself...

Ghirahim leaned Link a little bit forward, then started washing his back. Link closed his eyes. He didn't like being so exposed in front of his enemy—this is why he wanted privacy.

Ghirahim moved to Link's right arm.

Link was starting to zone out. He wasn't paying attention, and he honestly didn't care.

* * *

**A/N: *sighs + faceeverything* Here you guys go... I didn't do my best, I understand that, but I also didn't really have a clear idea on where I wanted this chapter to go. I have several ideas tucked away up in my brain cells that I will be using later. For now, I need some inspiration... **

**Oh yeah! The 31st is my birthday! I don't know if I'll be updating then... But I will try to start on the next chapter! **

**For a birthday present... All I want is nice reviews with some ideas! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I wouldn't of updated today if I wasn't so happy. I got the Hyrule Historia today! Woooo!**

* * *

"Skychild... wake up."

Link slowly opened his eyes. "Nuh..." he groaned, forcing hinself into a sitting position. Ghirahim gripped his shoulders and forced him back down.

"Ghira...him..." Link said quietly. "I'm tired..."

Ghirahim nodded. "Just go to sleep, skychild. When you wake up just call for me if you need me."

"O...Okay..."

Ghirahim started to walk away.

"W-wait..."

Ghirahim froze. "Yes?"

"Please... don't... go..."

Ghirahim shook his head. "I have to," he said. "Just sleep."

Link cleared his throat then nodded. "Fine..."

* * *

Hands brushed through the sick teen's hair. Link stirred, shaking at the gentle touches, but continued to sleep. Ghirahim felt his forehead. It was hot. More than likely Link was sicker than before.

Link also needed food and water. The poor child hadn't eaten since he arrived, and he had only drank water once.

Ghirahim shook Link's arm, trying to get him to wake up. Link didn't, and Ghirahim realized he was going to have to do something else.

He left the room and returned with a glass of water and a bowl of soup, with some bread.

"Skychild, if you're awake..." Ghirahim started. He set the items down and tried one more time, shaking harder.

Link's eyes slowly opened, him yawning and turning to him.

"What...?" he said hoarsly.

The teen had lost his voice. How cute.

Ghirahim picked up the water. He turned back to Link and lifted his head. "Open up," he said. Link obeyed—hesiantly—and gulped down the cold water.

Ghirahim sat down the cup and picked up the bowl of soup. This time, he helped Link into a sitting position and put the spoon to his lips. Link opened his mouth and allowed the demon to feed him.

"How do you feel?" Ghirahim asked. Link shrugged, unable to speak without hurting his throat.

After a few minutes of eating, Ghirahim sighed.

"I've had no luck finding the girl," he said. "Tell me, skychild, do you know where she is?"

Link slowly shook his head. He didn't open the gate yet...

"Are you lying?"

"N-no..."

Ghirahim stood up. "I don't trust you, skychild. Where is the second gate of time?"

"Why would I freaking tell you?!"

"Because, _hero, _I'm not letting you go anywhere until you tell me."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: GRRAAAAAVVVITTTYYY FAAALLS!**

**And if you were wondering, Link IS wearing something (lol thankfully) in this chapter even though it's just his pants and undershirt.**

**And I really like my Link being sad... D: He's just so cute when he's sad.**

**I made a group photo of my OCs!**

** .com (slash) art (slash) NF-OC-Group-Photo-431093842**

**My username is GhiraGummy and the website is deviantART.**

* * *

Link widened his eyes in shock. He coughed, rubbed his throat—quickly—and dove out of bed. Ghirahim wasn't quick to grab him, so he let Link run.

Link didn't take the time to think about it, and he focused on escaping. _'Run... Just run...' _

He collasped to his knees, panting heavily as pain flew through his side. He clutched his stomach and bent forward, tears forming but not falling quite yet.

He stood up, gasping for air. He took a step forward—but fell down once more.

Something touched his shoulder. Link raised his head to look at Ghirahim but quickly ducked his head when the first tear fell.

"My dearest skychild..." Ghirahim whispered into Link's ear, "...What's wrong?"

Link was about to jump away... but he didn't have the energy. He was sobbing now, clutching onto Ghirahim's shouders for support and digging his head into Ghirahim's chest, which startled the demon.

"Link—" Ghirahim stopped himself. What was there to say?

It was hard to make out exactly what Link was saying... But it sounded like "I want to go home" or something of the sorts.

Ghirahim lightly tried to push Link away, but the teen just gripped harder on Ghirahi's clothing and continued to cry.

"I...I'm not much of a comforter," Ghirahim said, still slightly dazed by Link's actions. He sighed.

"Link, stop crying," he said, almost an angry tone in his voice, but it was leaning more towards a stern tone.

Link felt his hands being pried off of the demon, and through his feble attempt to stay attached, he was pushed gently away. He stared into Ghirahim's dark brown eyes through the tears, and he wanted to be comforted, not left alone.

Ghirahim stared back.

Link wiped away the wetness from his face, but so many tears were falling, it probably wouldn't of made a difference.

"St-Stop!" Ghirahim shouted, standing up. Link took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes, standing up as well and blushing instantly, trying to hide his face with his hands—which were roughly yanked away, startling Link half to death.

Ghirahim stared at him, his grip still on Link's arms.

"I should just kill you now..." he mumbled. Link was silent.

Then, he heard Ghirahim curse and throw Link to the ground.

And then, it was silent.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the shortness. I was originally going to lengthen it more, but I'm all alone in the dark, listening to "A Light That Never Comes". Scary, right?**

**Lol nope. In the dark I actually feel safer than I do in the light. **

**Crazy...**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: *is eating Avengers popsicle* Hello peeps! *licks lips and tosses popsicle stick to the side* Here's the new chapter.**

* * *

Link stared blankly at the ceiling. With the sudden impact, the air was knocked out of him.

Ghirahim stared at the floor, tongue feeling over his teeth as he was thinking hard. He looked at Link, then back at the floor, then up at the ceiling.

"I'm not going to kill you," Ghirahim said sternly. "If you do something for me."

Link was silent.

"..." Ghirahim grit his teeth. "Nevermind..." He cursed again and walked off.

Link rolled over, onto his stomach, then pushed himself up. He coughed and got to his feet, shaking the slightest bit to stay balanced. He grabbed a chair and started walking... slowly.

He was about to fall when something grabbed his waist from behind. He let out a short shout and looked over his shoulder.

Ghirahim—with one hand still on Link's waist—placed a hand on the side of Link's face and leaned it back, where he smiled and whispered, "Can't walk... I see..."

Link blushed and placed his hands on Ghirahim's arm, trying to break free from the grasp. Ghirahim kept a firm grip, and tugged the skychild closer to his body.

Link stopped struggling and released his hands from the arm.

"That's a good boy," Ghirahim said. "Now, you need rest. You said you were tired, did you not?"

Link slowly nodded.

"Are you going to give me the silent treatment now?"

Link shrugged. Ghirahim rolled his eyes and snapped, teleporting both of them to the bedroom from before.

"Ah!" Link exclaimed as he was shoved onto the bed.

Ghirahim rolled him over so he was on his back and pulled the covers up over him. Link blushed again, turning on his side, and Ghirahim lost his smile and sat down on the bed, staring at the wall.

Link lied quietly, glancing at Ghirahim for a moment before guiding his gaze back to the bed sheet.

After a while, Ghirahim stood up and walked out of the room, turning off the light as he left, leaving Link alone in the darkness.

Link looked at the window. The moon shined brightly through the glass, and there were many stars out. He crawled out of bed, and when he realized he couldn't walk, he crawled over and stood up again when he reached the window.

He stared out.

It looked so peaceful out there...

So quiet...

He guided his attention to the moon. It was full, lighting up the black sky.

How badly he wanted to get out there and run to Zelda, hold her tight and tell her that he loved her. He wante everything to be the way it was before. With no surface, no danger, and none of this goddess crap.

Just thinking about it made him want to cry.

He sighed, getting on his knees.

He turned and crawled back to the bed, jumping up and covering himself up again.

Why him?

* * *

**A/N: I HAVE THE SUDDEN URGE TO GO STARE AT THE MOON.**

**And I will, just... after I publish this chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Well guys, I think I'm going to end it here. I'm making this chapter long and full of detail for your entertainment. :3 I do like GhiraLink... maybe a little bit too much... **

**So after this, I'm going to work on a GhiraLink oneshot. You know... Just fluff... No "that." (Lol, I'm too young to go there.) **

**Remlit idea - FunshineXD**

**Lol while I was typing this my sister said, "Let's have a moment of silence for Link." **

* * *

"Morning, Link."

Link slowly walked out to the main room., nodding at Ghirahim. He yawned and sat down on the couch.

Ghirahim stared at him uncertainly. "Are... are you alright?"

Link didn't answer. He stared at the floor with his hands in his lap. He could walk again (that was good), but he didn't feel like speaking to anyone...

"I asked you a question, Link."

Link glared at him.

Ghirahim glared back.

Link stood up. "Where's my stuff?" he asked sternly. "Where's Fi, where's my items, and where's my CLOTHES?" He glanced down at himself. All he was wearing was his pants and his undershirt.

"Why...?"

Link stared at him. "Seriously, do I even have to say why."

"Mhm."

_'I can't believe this guy...' _"Um, I need my stuff. I own my stuff. I want my stuff."

"Go find it."

Link gave him a questioning glance. "But I don't-"

"Unless you want to... stay here and tell me where the gate is."

Link grit his teeth. "But your... place is so... big-"

Ghirahim stood up and grabbed Link's arm. "Here, let me give you a starting place," he said, smirking. He snapped, and before Link could say anything, he was teleported to a random place in his castle.

* * *

Link blinked and looked around. When his eyes caught a remlit, he backed away. "Wha...?"

The remlit mewed. Link backed away until he was pressed against the wall.

It mewed again, tilting its head.

_"Here, let me show you how these creatures are when they're agitated." _

Link gasped as a diamond barrier blocked the exits. Link stared at the remlit. It shook its head and stared at the ground. Link ws about to run when the remlit hissed and clawed his leg. Link jumped in shock and raced away, ignoring the pain.

It was like a game of cat and mouse.

The remlit was chasing Link all around the small space, it was able to claw him a few times.

"Ghirahim! St-Stop this!" Link shouted, now trying to grab the creature in his arms.

_'You freaking told me to find my stuff, not fight a remlit...' _

after a few minutes of silence—except for the hissing and growling—the remlit finally stopped.

Link gasped and collasped on his stomach, panting heavily. The remlit stared at him with its adorable, innocent face.

"You know, if you weren't so cute I would of strangled you by now."

The remlit tilted its head and mewed.

* * *

"Fi?" Link called out. "Fi, where are you? Where did Ghirahim put you?"

He could sense her—she was here. In this castle, she was here. Just... where?

He turned to a door to his right, hesitating before opening the doors. And there... in the middle of the room...

... Was his sword.

He gasped and dove for it, clentching his eyes shut as he landed. He gripped two hands around the hilt, yanking it out of the ground easily.

Fi came out. "Master," she said. "I am sorry I was unable to aid you..."

"It...It's alright Fi," Link replied, giving a slight smile. "I'm perfectly fine."

Fi nodded. "There is a 95% chance that the rest of your items are in this room, however," she paused, tilting her head down to Link's torso, "I am unable to find the location of your clothing."

Link slightly blushed. "I'll just get my stuff and go back to Ghirahim. He will know."

"That may not be very wise, Master."

"Wh...Why not?"

"Returning to Ghirahim may result in capture once more."

Link growled. "But I have my stuff!"

"You are still not well..."

Link sighed. "Ah... you're right. I'll just get out of here and grab a new tunic at the academy."

Fi nodded and went back into her sword.

* * *

Link was running.

He ran quickly to the bird statue. He had all his items and weapons, and he escaped through an open window.

_'If he finds me, I am going to kill myself...'_

He reached out to it and let it take him back to the sky.

"Woo!" he cheered. "I'm free!" He laughed. _'Goddess... He was annoying... It's good to be back in the sky.' _

* * *

**A/N: Hm... **

**IT NEEDS A SEQUEL.**

**No, seriously, it does! I don't think it was ending quite right. :/ But I'm seriously done with this story, no changing it now. Sorry guys, just be patient until my other stories are done, okay?**

**Oh yeah! Can you read my new oneshot "Argument"? And review? Thanks.**


End file.
